¿Por qué?
by Sarameliss
Summary: TERMINADO ¡3 chap!¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tienes por obligación herir a la persona que más amas? DG. Dark. Leve slash. Violación.
1. ¿Por qué? I

**¿Por qué? **

**Cap. 1**

-Otra vez, Draco, otra vez –dijo Lucius, mirando a su hijo hastiado-. Ya me estoy hartando.

-No sé de que me hablas –Contestó Draco, volviendo la vista a su libro.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta… La defiendes ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mataste a uno de los nuestros! –Draco cerró los puños-. Y yo no soy el único que me doy cuenta… ¡El lord también lo hace! ¿Y adivina a quien le llamó la atención? ¡A mi! ¡Y no voy a permitir que por tus idioteces me castiguen!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –dijo Draco, con burla.

-Dejaras de defenderla o si no la matare… Y no se me hará muy complicado matarla, Draco, lo sabes.

-¿Y entonces por que no la habías matado ya? –preguntó Draco, mirando a su padre desafiante.

-No había sentido la necesidad –dijo Lucius simplemente-. Ya estas advertido, Draco. Me entero que la estuviste defendiendo una vez más y la mato… Y otra cosa –dijo mirando a su hijo, divertido-. Tendrás que violarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Violarla?

-Tendrás que violarla. Tener sexo con ella sin su consentimiento. Sólo es para verte sufrir un poco, Draco.

-¡No lo haré! Además, podré tener sexo con ella, y me pondrá muy poca resistencia. Lo sabes.

-Te pondrá mucha resistencia porque no sabrá que eres tú –dijo Lucius, maquiavélicamente-. Quiero que la veas llorar, sufrir mientras la tomas a la fuerza y tu sentirte miserable por que sabes que eres el culpable de ese sufrimiento. Y veras cada noche en tus sueños suplicándote que la dejes.

-No ganas absolutamente nada con esto, _padre_. Además no lo haré. No la violare, y la seguiré defendiendo y no permitiré que tu le hagas daño. Sé que no se te haría muy complicado matarla, pero a mi tampoco se me hará complicado impedírtelo. Así que tus amenazas y castigos los haces en vano, _padre_.

-Dejaras de defenderla y la tomaras a la fuerza o la matare. Tengo todo el apoyo del Lord para hacerlo, así que no podrás hacer nada, y si lo intentas siquiera, la matare a ella y te torturare a ti, ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien, dejare de defenderla. Pero no pienso tomarla a la fuerza.

-Lo haces o la mato.

-¿Qué ganas con eso? –preguntó Draco, apretando los dientes.

-Verte sufrir.

-OoO-

-Tienes un ángel guardián –dijo Luna Lovegood, recostándose de la barandilla de la que estaba recostada Ginny. Se encontraban en una pequeña mansión que había construido Dumblendore, en los que se encontraban todos los aurores y sus familias. Luna se había vuelto su mejor amiga desde que salieron de Hogwarts y se vieron envueltos en la guerra-. Y puedo apostar a que tiene cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-Si tiene esas características más bien podría ser un demonio –dijo Ginny con sorna.

-Hoy mató a uno de los suyos –dijo Luna- solo por defenderte. Creo que aun te ama.

Ginny bufó.

-Es difícil creerlo después de que me dijo muy claramente que sólo jugaba conmigo.

-Yo no creo que haya sido por eso que terminó contigo, Ginny. El es un mortifago y tu una estudiante de auror… Además, ¿crees que si no te amara se arriesgaría tanto para defenderte?

-¡No necesito que me defienda!

-Ese mortifago te hubiese matado si Malfoy no hubiera intervenido.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes, Luna?

-No lo defiendo, sólo digo lo que pienso.

Ginny miró a Luna un momento y se fue a su habitación. Al llegar se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Desde que Draco Malfoy había aparecido en su vida, ocupando un lugar –demasiado grande para su gusto– en su corazón, su vida se había vuelto un caos. Lo que había comenzado como una simple rivalidad colegial había terminado en una historia de amor imposible que se había prolongado hasta hace algunos meses, cuando el rubio había decidido culminar la historia con la excusa de que nunca la había amado.

Aun recordaba esa noche como si la estuviese viviendo.

**Flash Back**

_Ginny caminaba sigilosamente por el bosque en el que siempre se citaba con Draco, hasta llegar a un claro donde el rubio estaba sentado mirando a la nada. Se acerco a él dispuesta a sentarse en sus piernas, pero Draco se paró, taladrándola con la mirada._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny, mirándolo extrañada. _

_-Pasa que me harte de estos estúpidos juegos –dijo Draco, con voz helada-. Fue muy divertido mientras duró, Weasley, pero uno siempre se termina hartando de las cosas, por mas buenas que sean. _

_-¿Qué estas diciendo? –Preguntó Ginny, con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Que esta va a ser la última vez que nos encontremos, Weasley ¿Es tan difícil de entender?_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Es tu padre, acaso? ¿Estas terminando conmigo por que él te lo ordenó? _

_-No, Weasley, no. No es mi padre; soy yo. No te amo, nunca lo hice, y ya me harte de ti. Solo fuiste un juego, una aventura… -Pero no pudo decir mucho más, al sentir el pequeño pero fuerte puño de la menor de los Weasley en su cara, para luego ser arrojado por lo menos cinco metros._

_Ginny se fue completamente indignada del bosque, comenzando a llorar por el camino. ¿Cómo pudo esa lacra engañarla así? _

_Se pasó llorando gran parte de la noche, hasta que el sueño la venció. Al despertar se notaba claramente que había llorado mucho, y se sintió terriblemente patética. _

_-No vale la pena llorar por un hombre que sólo jugó conmigo –se dijo Ginny, prometiéndose que jamás volvería a derramar ni una lagrima por él._

**Fin de Flash Back**

_-No te amo, nunca lo hice._

Pero si eso era cierto ¿Por qué la protegía? Cada vez que iba a la batalla, salía totalmente ilesa y todo gracias a él. No lo entendía… y no estaba muy segura de querer entenderlo.

-oOo-

No podía hacerlo. Sencillamente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Por la seguridad de Ginny y por la suya propia.

-Draco –Lucius Malfoy había entrado en la habitación. Draco no se molestó en desviar su mirada de la ventana-. He mandado a que vigilaran a la Weasley.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó Draco, mirando a Lucius.

-Sólo quiero facilitarte las cosas, Draco. Deberías agradecerme –dijo Lucius en tono sarcástico.

-No seas cínico –dijo Draco con furia. Las ganas que tenia de mandarle un Avada Kedavra al que decía llamarse su padre, no eran pocas, pero debía controlarse…

Lucius sonrió.

-No sé porque estas molesto. La Weasley no esta nada mal, a mi no me importaría tener sexo con ella… Con o sin su consentimiento.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte en este momento y tus comentarios sólo lo empeoran –dijo Draco, sujetando la varita fuertemente-, así que haz el gran favor de callarte de una buena vez.

- Simple y llanamente digo la verdad –sonrió Lucius.

-Cállate y lárgate si no quieres salir mal herido –Amenazó Draco, apuntándolo con la varita.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos, Draco –dijo Lucius, divertido-. Dentro de aproximadamente una semana podrás cumplir tu castigo. Te mandare el informe para que sepas lo que hace tu noviecita –y salió, dando un portazo.

-oOo-

-Hola, Harry –saludó Ginny, sentándose al lado del moreno, que estaba recostado de un árbol.

-Hola, Ginny –saludó Harry-. ¿Estas bien? –preguntó, al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-Lo más bien que puede estar una persona en un mundo donde hay guerras estúpidas y sin sentido y el lado dizque bueno esta perdiendo, y que además no sabe si la persona que ama la ama.

-Mmm… Deduzco que no estas muy bien –dijo Harry, mirando a la nada. Desde que Sirius murió, Harry se había cerrado totalmente. Prácticamente no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera necesario… Con la única que hablaba –y no mucho– era con ella.

-A veces me pregunto si vale la pena luchar por esto.

-Siempre vale la pena luchar por sus ideales –dijo Harry, mirándola.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío. El mismo que sentía cada vez que él la miraba de esa forma, como si la estuviese estudiando, leyéndole sus más profundos sentimientos.

-¿Y como saber cuales son tus verdaderos ideales?

-Simplemente lo sabes –dijo Harry con voz profunda-. Aunque uno se puede confundir cuando piensa que esta mal lo que esta haciendo alguien, y sin embargo estas de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Ginny, sin comprender completamente lo dicho por el moreno.

-Nada –sonrió Harry-. Será mejor que nos vayamos, esta oscureciendo –dijo, levantándose.

Ginny lo imitó y empezaron a caminar.

Desde hace unos días, la pelirroja no podía dar un paso sin sentir como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Lo mismo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Alguien nos sigue –advirtió Ginny, deteniéndose.

-Yo no veo a nadie –dijo Harry, deteniéndose el también y mirándola extrañado.

-Alguien me sigue –insistió Ginny-. Cada vez que voy a algún sitio me siento observada.

-Sólo son imaginaciones tuyas, Ginny –reclamó Harry, siguiendo su camino.

Pero Ginny no se sintió tranquila hasta que llego a su habitación. Era el único lugar donde no sentía que era observada.

-oOo-

Draco estaba, como siempre, en su habitación. No salía de allí a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Cada paso dado en aquella apocalíptica mansión era como si fuese un paso a la muerte. Nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar, todo ocurría de repente. Nadie estaba seguro en aquel lugar, y eso era algo que se sentía en el ambiente. Pero la sensación de inseguridad desaparecía cuando se entraba a una de las habitaciones; aunque solo se perdía la sensación, porque ningún lugar era seguro… En ningún sitio.

Estaba revisando el informe que le había pasado su padre sobre los movimientos de Ginny. La pelirroja pasaba mucho tiempo sola en el bosque donde solían encontrarse. Eso, lamentablemente, le ponía las cosas más fáciles al rubio. Todos los días sin excepción, se internaba en el espeso bosque; y para empeorar las cosas, lo hacia de noche. Podía cumplir su cometido cualquier día que se lo propusiera, y Lucius, obviamente, quería que fuera lo más pronto posible; y para asegurarse, le dijo que tenia que hacerlo en aquella semana si o si. Y esa semana se le había acortado terriblemente cuando El Lord oscuro decidió que había demasiados mortifagos mediocres y les había impuesto horarios de entrenamiento excesivos, comenzando el miércoles y sin dejarle ningún día libre hasta un día antes de la próxima batalla que la habían planeado dentro de dos semanas. En conclusión, tendría que violar a Ginny al día siguiente, pues ese día no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Aunque en realidad no se sentía capaz de hacerlo ningún día.

No entendía como se había enamorado tan estúpidamente de ella. Recordaba que la había acusado darle un filtro amoroso…

**Flash Back**

_-¡Tu! –Exclamó Draco, poniéndose frente a frente a la pelirroja-. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? _

_-¿Estas loco? –Preguntó Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-¡La que estas loca eres tu! ¿Cómo te atreves a darme un filtro amoroso?_

_Ginny se quedó mirándolo un poco sorprendida, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada._

_-¿Qué yo… te di… un filtro amoroso… a ti? –dijo Ginny intentando en vano controlar la risa._

_-No intentes negarlo, Ginny…_

_-Discúlpame, pero si tu te enamoraste de mi no es culpa mía –dijo Ginny, parando de reír un momento-. Pero no te culpo ¿Quién no se enamoraría de mí? Digo… Estoy hablando de… **¡mi!**_

_Draco le mando una mirada asesina ¿Cómo podía ser tan vanidosa? ¿Cómo podía decir que no le había dado un filtro amoroso? No había otra forma de que _él_, Draco Malfoy, se enamorara de _ella_. ¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien tan petulante, vanidosa, linda, graciosa, inteligente…? ¡No! Ya estaba volviendo a pensar estupideces…_

_-Además, si te hubiese dado un filtro amoroso, estarías demasiado ocupado besándome los pies para pensar que estas bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso –Dijo Ginny._

_A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. La –insertar insulto– pelirroja tenia razón. ¿Lo peor? La pelirroja ya sabía lo que sentía por ella. _

_-¿Qué pasa, rubito? –Preguntó Ginny, acercándose a él peligrosamente-. ¿Te molesta haberme confesado tus sentimientos por mí? –Preguntó, halándole la corbata y acercando su rostro al de ella-. Es malo guardarse los sentimientos para uno… es mejor desahogarse… y en este caso confesarlo, nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar –dijo la pelirroja lentamente. El rubio sentía su aliento acariciándole el rostro. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que sus labios se rozaran, causándole un placentero escalofrió. Con el simple roce de labios, el rubio se sentía en el cielo, ni que decir cuando la chica acarició lentamente sus finos labios con su suave lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar y explorar su boca, permiso que rápidamente fue concedido. _

_Sus lenguas se rozaron dando una descarga eléctrica, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El rubio puso sus manos en la cadera de Ginny, acercándola más a él, si es que era posible, mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho a través de la camisa de seda._

_Lentamente (y por mas falta de aire que de otra cosa) se separaron._

_-Nunca se sabe si tus sentimientos son correspondidos –dijo Ginny, sonriendo agitadamente, atacando los labios del rubio nuevamente._

**Fin Flash Back**

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Había pasado tantos buenos momentos junto a la pelirroja… y todo se había ido a la mierda por sus diferencias de ideales, además de la rivalidad de sus familiares.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared de madera, a la cual le quedo un hoyo, y en consiguiente se le clavaron algunas astillas en los dedos, a las cuales resto importancia.

Se sentía tan impotente en aquel momento. No podía ayudar a la mujer que amaba, y para colmo tenia que violarla, causarle un daño frustrante, y si no lo hacia la mataban a ella y a él lo torturarían hasta el cansancio, procurando no matarlo para que sufriera pensando que era el culpable de la muerte de Ginny.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ella para luego tener que dejarla bajo amenaza de su padre?

-¡¡¿Por qué te tuve que conocer, Ginevra Weasley!

-oOo-

El bando "bueno" defendía a los muggles y a los denominados vulgarmente sangre sucia.

El bando "malo" no quería saber nada de los muggles ni de ningún mago/bruja hijo/a de estos.

_¿Por qué apoyar al bando "bueno"?_ Su familia lo apoyaba.

_¿Por qué no apoyar al bando "bueno"?_ ¿Qué le importaba a ella esos muggles que ni siquiera sabían de su existencia, y que si la supieran, seguramente se asustarían y los rechazarían?

_¿Por qué apoyar al bando "malo"?_ Exterminaba a todos los muggles, los que, para ser sincera, no le simpatizaban mucho. Siempre con sus perjuicios… Seres inferiores que no dudarían en acabar con todos los magos, solo por el miedo de siquiera pensar que hay seres superiores. Los únicos que tal vez apoyarían a los magos, y aun así con cierto titubeo, serian los familiares de algún sangre sucia…

Los sangres sucias eran otro tema. Ya no sabía bien que pensar de ellos. Podrían aparecer simpáticos defensores de la magia como inmundos que rechazaban sus poderes.

_¿Por qué no apoyar al bando "malo"?_ ¡Mataban por placer!...

¿Algo más? No. ¿Era eso lo suficiente malo como para querer acabar con ellos?

Ginny cerró los ojos. Estaba hecha un revoltijo. Matar por placer era demasiado sádico, demasiado malo.

_-Aunque uno se puede confundir cuando piensa que esta mal lo que esta haciendo alguien, y sin embargo estas de acuerdo con él. _

No había entendido muy bien aquellas palabras dichas por Harry, pero ahora comenzaba a ver su significado. ¿Sabría Harry acaso su inclinación hacia el lado oscuro? Y si lo sabia ¿Por qué…?

-¡Ah! –Ginny sintió como sus manos eran fuertemente agarradas en su espalda, y era alzada de la hierba en la que estaba sentada.

**Notas de la Autora**_ ¡temáis! ¡He vuelto! Jejejeje Este fic me salio de la nada, y he creo que es bastante diferente a todo lo que he hecho. Obviamente es un DracoGinny, ¿se esperaban otra cosa:p _

_Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto. Y no se asusten, no tardare en actualizar más de una o dos semanas, ¡prometido! _

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que intentaron ayudarme con el titulo de esta historia**: Valery, Euge y Franco** ¡muchas gracias!_

_A las que me ayudaron con el summary: **Conny y Laura**._

_Y una dedicatoria especial a: **EugeBlack**, ¡te quiero, cari!_

_Espero que me dejen sus opiniones. ¡Cuídense muchísimo!_


	2. ¿Por qué? II

**¿Por qué? **

**Cap. 2**

-¡Ah! –Ginny sintió como sus manos eran fuertemente agarradas en su espalda, y era alzada de la hierba en la que estaba sentada-. ¡¡Suéltame! –gritó Ginny, intentando zafarse inútilmente.

-Si cooperas será más fácil para ambos –murmuró una voz ronca en su oído. A Ginny le entro pánico.

-¡¡SUÉLTAME! –Vociferó Ginny, intentando por todos los medios soltarse de su opresor.

-Quédate quieta –dijo, susurrando un hechizo para inmovilizarle las piernas y los brazos, para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello. Ginny sollozó.

-oOo-

Draco sintió que se derrumbaba al oír a Ginny sollozar.

_-Es necesario _–Se repitió mentalmente.

La volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella y la besó en los labios, los cuales ella cerró fuertemente. Había usado un hechizo para que el rostro no se le viera, y otro distorsionando su voz, evitando así que la pelirroja lo reconociera.

Sacó su varita y en menos de cinco segundos toda la ropa que llevaba la chica se cortó en tiras. Se quito la ropa rápidamente y se puso sobre ella atacando nuevamente los labios sonrosados de la pelirroja, intentando penetrar en su boca. Subió una de sus manos, que anteriormente se estaban en el muslo de la mujer, para apretar uno de sus senos, provocando que ella gimiera levemente. El rubio aprovecho y coló su lengua en la boca de ella, recorriéndola.

Cuantas veces había soñado volver besar los carnosos labios de Ginny, y ahora que lo hacia, se sentía repugnante.

Abandonó los labios de la pelirroja y comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello, bajando hasta uno de sus pechos, el que lamió suavemente.

-Déjame… -murmuró Ginny, con voz débil-. No me hagas esto…

Draco se sintió el peor hombre del planeta. Oyendo las suplicas de Ginny, sabia que no podría seguir, por lo que se hizo un hechizo para no oírla.

Succionó el pezón de Ginny un poco fuerte, mientras sus manos le proporcionaban caricias al hermoso cuerpo de la joven. Siguió su camino descendente hasta llegar a su muslo, el cual recibió cortos besos de parte del rubio, que ascendió lentamente intentando encontrase con la femineidad de la chica.

-oOo-

Ginny sentía la lengua de aquel hombre dirigirse a su cavidad. Sintió asco. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho?

Gimió. El hombre había llegado a su destino, lamiendo sus labios vaginales tortuosamente para luego introducir su lengua dentro de ella, causándole un placer mayor. La recorrió durante unos minutos, pero cuando Ginny sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, el hombre se separó de ella y apresó sus labios, entrando su lengua en su boca, haciendo revivir la repulsión.

La penetró de un solo embiste y Ginny sucumbió. Comenzó a penetrarla apresuradamente, como si quisiera terminar lo más rápido posible. Ambos se vinieron y el hombre se separó velozmente de ella. Se puso su ropa y le quito el hechizo que le había puesto para inmovilizarle los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Ginny, con ojos llorosos.

El hombre se limitó a lanzarle una túnica (que había sacado de Dios sabe donde) y a desaparecer casi al instante, dejando a la pelirroja tirada en la hierba, llorando.

Agarró la túnica que le había lanzado ese sujeto y la miro con asco.

-¿Por qué a mi? –se lamentó Ginny. Su ropa estaba totalmente destruida, así que no le quedo más remedio que ponerse la túnica que aquel desgraciado le había dado.

Se levantó con apresuradamente y se fue corriendo de allí, con la mirada nublada por las lagrimas. Por el camino chocó contra algo (o alguien) y cayó al piso.

-Lo siento, Ginny ¿estas bien? –Preguntó Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

-¡No te me acerques! –gritó Ginny, alejándose del moreno.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? Soy yo, Harry –dijo, acercándose con cautela.

-¡¡¡Te dije que no te me acerques! –chilló la pelirroja, retomando su camino.

Harry se quedó un momento viendo a Ginny mientras corría, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en un elegante despacho. Tenia varias estanterías repletas de libros y todo estaba forrado de negro, dándole un aspecto macabro. Al fondo, reposaba un refinado escritorio, donde se encontraba un hombre con _El Profeta_ en mano.

-Harry, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó el sujeto, sin siquiera levantar la mirada del diario.

-Ginevra Weasley, ¿te suena? –dijo Harry con un leve tono sarcástico, sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Ah, si. Gracias a esa chiquilla y al estúpido de Malfoy perdimos a Lorance Nott… Aunque no fue una gran perdida, claro.

-¿Qué le hicieron?

-¿A Malfoy?

-¡A Ginevra!

-Creo que oí a Lucius mencionar sobre algo que le harían… Pero la verdad no me interesa.

-No quiero que nada malo le pase –dijo Harry duramente-. Le pasa otra cosa y Lucius pagara las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que le pase a esa chiquilla? –Preguntó el individuo, quitando su vista del diario y posándola en Harry-. No te estarás enamorando… ¿o si?

-No estarás celoso, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Harry, divertido-. Ginny es como una hermana para mí… La única que sirve en ese bando de inútiles.

El hombre miró a Harry ceñudo.

-¡Vamos! ¿En verdad crees que podría enamorarme de Ginny, teniéndote a ti? –Dijo Harry, sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo del otro sujeto.

-Por tu bien, espero que no –dijo el hombre, antes de atraer al moreno hacia si, besándolo con ímpetu.

-oOo-

-¡¡Ginevra Weasley, abre la puerta si no quieres que la derrumbe!

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie, Luna!

-Ginny ¡abre la puerta! No has hablado conmigo desde que llegue de la misión ¿acaso no somos amigas? –Preguntó Luna, con voz ñoña.

Ginny abrió la puerta y Luna entró cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasó, Ginny? –preguntó Luna, acariciándole el cabello a su amiga, que se había abrazado a ella, llorando.

-Luna, me pasó lo que peor me pudo haber pasado –sollozó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasó, Ginny? ¿Por qué estas tan extraña con todos? No hablas con nadie ¡No sales de esta habitación!

-¡Me violaron, Luna! –exclamó Ginny, entre lagrimas.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué! Pero… pero… ¿Quién?

-No lo sé, Luna ¡no lo sé!

-¿No pudiste reconocerle la cara?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No se le podía ver la cara… Y la voz no me era conocida –dijo Ginny con amargura, volviéndose un ovillo en la cama.

-Oh, Ginny… Yo… No sé que decirte… -dijo Luna, sentándose en la cama.

-No tienes que decir nad… -pero no pudo continuar. La puerta fue abierta de repente, dando pasó a un acelerado Harry.

-Nos están atacando. Necesitamos todos los refuerzos posibles, así que prepárense.

Tanto Luna como Ginny se habían parado, listas para salir a pelear.

-Ginny, no estas en condici…

-Por supuesto que estoy en condiciones de luchar, Luna.

-Si no te sientes bien para salir a la batalla, no vayas, Ginny –dijo Harry seriamente.

-Estoy perfectamente bien y en condiciones para luchar, Harry –dijo Ginny, saliendo del cuarto.

-oOo-

Draco estaba distante del grupo e inactivo. No tenía ganas de batallar. En realidad no tenia ganas de nada. Desde aquel fatídico día en que tuvo que violar a Ginny, no dormía, y comía porque era estrictamente necesario, ya que el Lord Oscuro se aseguró hacer comer a todos los mortifagos una cantidad de comida que pudiera sostenerlos después de cada uno de los entrenamientos sobrehumanos que los obligaba a hacer. Llegaba terriblemente cansado de los entrenamientos, cualquier mortal no bien tocara un colchón y quedaría rendido; pero Draco no podía, no había una noche donde no oyera la voz de Ginny suplicándole que la dejara.

Un desmaius le rozó el brazo y Draco recordó donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, le mando un hechizo al primero que vio del bando opuesto y se fue sigilosamente al lugar mas apartado que pudo.

-¡Sectusempra!

¡Maldición! ¿Es que estaban en todos los lados los esclavos de vejete? –pensó Draco, sacando su varita dispuesto a deshacerse de quien sea que lo hubiese atacado, a menos claro, que quien le hubiese atacado sea cierta pelirroja dueña de cierta parte de su anatomía que ciertamente no quería que le fuese robada… Y de hecho así era.

Ginny Weasley estaba parada frente a él, con la varita en alto y dispuesta a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

**Notas de la Autora:** _¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy para deleitarlos con el segundo y penultimo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones._

_Quiero agradecerles a las chicas que me dejaron reviews:_ **Conny-B, Laura Melissa, Meloo, Pilita-LastHope, Andy Malfoy, Fabisa, Chibi Haru-Sama, EugeBlack, Solamente Yo, Valery Ryddle, Mayreny, NorixBlack y Sybill T. **

_Espero que sigan haciéndolo. ¡Hasta pronto! _


	3. ¿Por qué? III

**¿Por qué?**

**Chap. 3**

Ginny Weasley estaba parada frente a él, con la varita en alto y dispuesta a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-Pero si es la comadreja menor que emerge de su madriguera… ¿No es muy peligroso este ambiente para ti?

-Contrario a lo que tu pienses, no. Que yo este en este lugar no varia mucho de estar en cualquier otro lugar, porque me sé defender mejor que cualquier otro que este aquí… pero al parecer tu no tienes muy claro eso, ya que me vives defendiendo ¿Algún motivo en especial para hacerlo, Malfoy?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te defiendo, Weasley? Te das demasiada importancia.

-Pues tengo que tener alguna importancia para ti para que me defiendas en cada batalla… ¿Es que aun sientes algo por mi?

-Nunca he sentido nada por ti, Weasley.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me defendías en las batallas? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué!

-Pienso… que te imaginas cosas porque quieres creer desesperadamente que yo siento algo por ti. Pero bájate de esa nube, Weasley. No siento nada por ti. Nunca lo hice.

-¿Por qué lo niegas, Malfoy?

-No est…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando al oír una voz de ultratumba, que no podía ser otra que la del Señor Oscuro.

-He recluido mortifagos por tanto, tanto tiempo… Y nunca, ¡jamás! Había tenido junto a mí a alguien que me podría beneficiar tanto. Quiero presentarles a mi más grande adquisición… a mi igual. Al que de ahora en adelante será tan respetado, temido y odiado como yo… O más: ¡Harry Potter!

Hubo una exclamación general. ¿Harry Potter? ¿Su _igual_?

-Harry… -murmuró Ginny, llevándose una mano a la boca, tremendamente sorprendida.

-Potter –murmuró Draco, igual de sorprendido que Ginny-. No puedo creerlo… -dijo soltando una carcajada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, la salvación del mundo, el peor enemigo del Lord Oscuro… iba a estar al lado del Lord? Las posibilidades de triunfo del bando de "la luz" eran de un millón negativo… Lo que significaba que las posibilidades de Ginny de vivir eran también escasas-. Esto no les deja muchas posibilidades a ustedes.

-Debes estar muy feliz.

-Potter ya decidió su bando, Weasley… ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

-oOo-

-No puedo creerlo. Sencillamente no puedo creerlo –decía Ron, caminando en círculos en el salón, donde estaba toda la orden reunida-. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra Voldemort con el maldito traidor de su parte?

-No creo que esa sea la pregunta correcta, Weasley –dijo Susan Bones.

-La pregunta correcta es: ¿Vamos a ser tan rematadamente imbéciles de luchar contra Voldemort con Harry Potter de su parte?

-¡¿Dejaremos que Voldemort y el perjuro se salgan con la suya! –gritó Ron, rojo de furia.

-No, Ron, ellos ya se salieron con la suya –recalcó Ginny-. Conoces perfectamente la profecía, Ron: El único que puede derrotar a Voldemort es Harry y viceversa.

-¿Cómo osas llamar al insidioso ese por su nombre?

-¿Y como quieres que lo llame?

-Por Dios… ¡Se unió al hombre que mato a sus padres! ¡Que le ocasiono diez años de amargura! ¡Al hombre que ocasiono un millón de muertes…!

-Eso lo sabemos perfectamente, Ron –intervino Hermione-. Y no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. Todos estamos tan indignados como tu, Ron… Pero… Pero creo que debemos dar esta batalla por perdida –sentenció Hermione con los ojos acuosos-. Lamentablemente sin Harry no podemos ganar esta guerra.

Nadie dijo nada. Sabían que era cierto.

-oOo-

-Ginny…

Maldita voz. ¿Ya no podía dormir tranquila?

-Ginny…

¡Que se calle!

-Ginny…

¡Maldición!

-¡Despierta!

-No…

-Oh, por Dios ¿siempre fuiste tan mala de despertar?

-Maldición, ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la pelirroja, poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza.

-No creo que debas hablarme así, Ginevra –dijo con voz divertida, para luego agregar un poco más serio-. Ahora levántate si no quieres que te mate.

Ginny se quitó la almohada de la cabeza para ver quien era su amenazador nocturno.

-Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ginny, deslizándose hacia el otro extremo de la cama, atemorizada.

-¿Me tienes miedo? Pero si no tienes nada que temer, mi querida Ginny. No he venido a hacerte daño.

-¿A que has venido?

-He venido a hacerte una propuesta, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cuál es la propuesta?

-¿Te gustaría unirte a mi?

-¿U…? ¿Unirme a ti?

-Así es. Como mortifaga podrías ser muy buena.

-¿Por qué has venido a hacerme esa propuesta? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptare?

-¡Vamos Ginevra! Sé perfectamente que has estado planteándote cambiar de bando, mucho antes de que se hiciera publico mi… fascinación por el lado oscuro. Además de que si te unes a mi tendrás una perfecta oportunidad con Malfoy.

-¡¡Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ese…! ¡Ese…! ¡¡Ni siquiera encuentro un adjetivo apropiado para describirlo!

-Tienes más de las que piensas, mi querida Ginny…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir… -sonrió-. Mañana a la media noche vendré a buscarte.

-¡Pero aun no he aceptado!

-Aun no has aceptado. Por eso vendré mañana. ¡Nos vemos! –Y desapareció.

-oOo-

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya la chiquilla esta… en nuestro bando?

-Aun no –contestó Harry-. Pero muy pronto.

-No me gusta nada que te tomes tantas molestia por esa niña, Harry.

-¡Oh, vamos, Tom! Estoy harto de decirte que no tengo nada con Ginny. Ella ama a Draco Malfoy y Malfoy la ama a ella… Y yo te amo a ti –dijo el moreno acercando al lord hacia si para besarlo apasionadamente.

-oOo-

Y ahí estaba, inclinada en el retrete, deshaciéndose de todo lo que había comido durante meses.

-¿Ginny? –escuchó la voz de Luna llamándola a través de la puerta del baño.

-Estoy aquí –contestó la pelirroja, levantándose para enjuagarse la boca. Pero no pudo siquiera llegar al lavamanos, cuando las arcadas volvieron a atacarla.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Luna.

-Nunca he estado mejor –contestó Ginny, irónica.

-Te venia a buscar para que desayunemos juntas… Pero creo que no estas muy dispuesta para comer…

-No me hables de comida, por favor. ¡Dios! Que mal me siento –dijo Ginny, saliendo del baño para recostarse en su cama.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? No sé ¿una poción?

-No… Odio las pociones. Ya se me pasara.

-¿No quieres ir donde Madame Promfey?

-¡No! Me recetara una poción… ¡No quiero ninguna poción!

-Por Dios, Ginny, no puedes ser tan testaruda. Si no vas por tu cuenta donde Madame Promfey te llevare a rastras, Ginevra.

-¡No quiero ir! –protestó Ginny, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con las sábanas.

-Si no quieres que Madame Promfey te revise, entonces déjame traerte una…

-Por favor, Luna… Pronto estaré bien. Ahora quiero estar sola –Dijo Ginny, asomando su cabeza por la sábana. Luna le mandó una mirada preocupada-. Por favor.

-Bien… Si necesitas algo, avísame, ¿si? –pidió Luna, antes de salir.

Bien. Harry le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para cambiarse de bando. Simplemente perfecta. Si aceptaba irse con el moreno no correría mas peligro. Estaba segura que la mayoría de las personas se iban a ir al lado de Voldemort y Harry… Ya no había ninguna duda sobre cual bando resultaría ganador. Y ella estaba en el perdedor. Y le estaban ofreciendo irse al ganador. ¡¿Entonces porque diablos se lo pensaba tanto! Por su familia, obvio… o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella. Habían muerto Percy, Charles y su padre a lo que su madre se había vuelto loca…

_-Pero quedarme aquí no va hacer ninguna diferencia _–pensó Ginny-. Bien, decidido. Me voy con…

-¡Vaya! Decidiste mas rápido de lo que pensé.

-¡¡Harry! –Exclamó la pelirroja, dando un salto-. ¿Me quieres matar?

-¿Yo? Nunca –Contestó Harry divertido-. ¿Algo que te quieras llevar antes de irnos? Si no quieres, no lleves ropa. Te daremos todo lo necesario.

-¡Bien! Pues ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Dijo Ginny parándose de un brinco-. Espera… ¿Nos vamos a aparecer? Dime que no, por favor, que de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Ginny, me temo que de ahora en adelante todo te dará ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que estas embarazada, mi querida Ginevra –respondió Harry mirándola atentamente.

Ginny miró a Harry como si tuviese problemas sicosomáticos antes de que un ataque de risa la asaltara.

-Ay, Harry… Por Dios ¡que cosas dices! –Dijo Ginny, parando de reír un momento-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que los magos deben estar enamorados para tener hijos propios!

-Si, ¿y?

-¿Cómo que y? Es total y completamente imposible que éste embarazada.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto. De la única persona que de la que remotamente me pude haber embarazado es de… el idiota de Malfoy. Y aun así serie imposible porque el no me ama… y además la ultima vez que estuve con el fue hace ¿Cuánto? ¿Siete meses? ¿Ocho?

-¿Tres semanas?

-¿Tres semanas? ¿Estas loco?

-¿Qué paso hace tres semanas, Ginny? –La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado hace tres semanas y no era precisamente un recuerdo muy grato-. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Recuerdas que te hicieron el… eh… _proceso_ para salir embarazada.

-Ya… pero… No se puede procrear sin amor… Y te puedo asegurar que no se cuando… cuando me hicieron eso –dijo Ginny con los ojos aguados.

-Pero si amas al hombre que te lo hizo.

-¿Draco? Por Dios… ¿Él fue que me violo? ¿Él? Pero no… ¿Por qué me haría eso? ¿Tanto me odia?

-Estas embarazada, Ginny… No puede odiarte si estas embarazada de él.

-Pero si me ama ¿Por qué me hizo… eso?

-Eso es algo que sólo Malfoy te podrá responder… Si es que te animas a preguntarle –dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

-oOo-

Y ahí estaba. La pelirroja que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hacia años, parada frente a él pidiéndole una explicación. Una explicación que, obviamente, el le iba a dar.

-Bien… Te haré el cuento corto: el que se hace llamar mi padre no le gustó que te defendiera en cada batalla, y me dijo que tenía que violarte sin que tú te dieras cuenta de quien soy, o que si no te mataba y me torturaría.

-Vaya… -Draco la miró atentamente, encontrándose con los ojos avellana que tanto amaba.

-Me sentí como la peor lacra del mundo. En estas semanas ni un solo momento pude sacarme tu voz suplicándome que me detenga… o tu cara llorosa.

-Draco… -los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras corría a refugiarse en los brazos del rubio que la recibió complacido-. Te he extrañado tanto… -dijo buscando los labios de Draco con desesperación.

-oOo-

Como era de esperarse, casi todo el mundo se fue al lado oscuro, excepto –obviamente- los sangres sucias, que se olvidaron de la magia y se fueron al mundo muggle. Voldemort había sido condescendiente y había dejado a los muggles en paz (aunque no se equivocaban cuando pensaban que Harry había tenido que ver "un poquito" en eso). También había pensado expandir su poderío a toda regla por toda Europa, lo cual no seria absolutamente nada difícil, pero Harry le había pedido que descansaran.

La familia Weasley era otra cosa. Ron se había mostrado totalmente indignado al enterarse de lo de Ginny y se había ido a vivir como todo un muggle en Francia, con Hermione. La Sra. Weasley estaba haciéndole compañía a Gilderoy Lockhart en San Mungo y los gemelos y Bill se pasaron al lado oscuro, al fin y al cabo no había otra opción.

Y hay estaban. En la mansión que Harry les había dado de regalo de bodas, decidiendo donde iban los muebles del bebé… o más bien, Ginny estaba decidiendo donde iban los muebles del bebé.

-No, Draco, un poco más a la derecha –dijo Ginny a Draco, el que estaba moviendo la cuna del futuro bebé con su varita de un lado a otro en la habitación-. Demasiado a la derecha, un poco mas a la izquierda.

-¿Por qué no la dejamos en aquella esquina como estaba al principio? –preguntó el rubio, harto.

-Por que al bebé no le gusta, Draco –dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, señalando su abultada barriga.

-¿Y como sabes si al bebé le gusta o no?

-¡Por que soy su madre!

-¡Yo soy su padre!

-¡Pero yo lo tengo adentro! Así que un poco mas a la izquierda, vamos… Aunque –Ginny miró la habitación con ojo critico- creo que será mejor mas a la derecha, como lo tenias.

Draco movió otra vez la cuna, mirando a Ginny fríamente, a lo cual ella sonrió traviesa.

-¿Sabes que? No se ve tan bien ahí. Creo que la mecedora se vería mejor allí. ¡Pon la cuna en aquella esquina!

Draco casi se tira por la ventana.

-¡Perfecta! –exclamó Ginny, mirando la habitación encantada.

-Ginny… Cuando entraste por primera vez a la habitación, estaba así exactamente. Y te estuve diciendo las tres horas que pasamos aquí que allí se veía bien –reclamó Draco-. Pasé tres horas aquí moviendo la cuna de un lado para otro, Ginny, y no la dejare en el mismo sitio donde estaba.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar? ¿Bien? Ahora bésame –dijo Ginny, para momento después ser besada por los dulces labios de su esposo.

Pocas veces Ginny se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Al fin su mundo estaba en paz. Tenía un bebé en su útero que pronto nacería… Estaba con el hombre que amaba y que la amaba y era inmensamente feliz con él. ¿Qué no habían tenido discusiones? Mentira. Si que la habían tenido. Y fuertes. Y ahora que lo pensaba esas discusiones eran por puras porquerías, y lo único que había originado eran mas discusiones, que habían causado a su vez, que Ginny no tuviera a Draco a su lado cuando se había sentido terriblemente mal a causa del embarazo, que no lo tuviera a su lado cuando tenia ganas de hablar, y que tampoco lo tuviera a su lado cuando sus hormonas se alborotaban, y eso ultimo había sido lo peor, para ser sincera. Pero todo se había arreglado, estaban perfectamente bien, y aunque se mentiría se decía que nunca mas volvería a discutir con él, sabía perfectamente que no llegaría a mayores. Ella no lo permitiría. Y cuando tenía pensamientos como aquellos, venia una pregunta a la cabeza: ¿Qué más necesitaba en su vida?

-Te amo, Ginny –dijo Draco abrazándola fuertemente y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirroja para besárselo.

Y cuando pasaban momento como este, le venia la respuesta: Nada.

**Fin**

**Notas de la Autora:** _Si. Lo sé. No tienen que decírmelo, ¡Me tarde! Usando siempre la excusa de que el final no me parecía el adecuado y que se yo que otra cosa. ¡Bah! Sinceramente era que no quería terminar el fic. Este fic, es, con diferencia el que más me gusta de todos los que he escrito. Como ustedes se dieron cuenta, este fic es totalmente diferente a lo que venia escribiendo desde hace tiempo, y he de aceptar que me siento mas identificada con esta forma de escribir, así, mas profunda. Y creo que de ahora en adelante mis fics siempre tendrán algún deje oscuro. _

_Espero que sepan, que aun tienen que soportarme por mucho tiempo más. ¿Con que? Ni idea. Tal vez otro DracoGinny o por ahí me aparezca con un slash… ¡Quien sabe! _

_Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a _**Sybill T**_. ¡Por haberme soportado por tanto tiempo sin haberte pegado un tiro! Y quiero que sepas que aunque estés en Argentina y yo en Republica Dominicana aprecio muchísimo tu amistad y te quiero mucho._

_Pero quiero dedicárselo muy, muy especialmente a _**Eu**_. Por entrarme al fantástico mundo del slash (xD), por apoyarme en todo y por sobre todo ser tan fantástica amiga. ¡Te quiero muchísimo, cari!_

_Y dedicárselo también, como no, a todas mis queridas lectoras que me dejaron sus opiniones, animándome a continuar: **NorixBlack, Pilika-LastHope, Valery Ryddle, Andy Malfoy, Shio San, Niv Riddle, Laura Melissa, EugeBlack, Armella Potter, Sybill T, Chibi Haru Sama, Lil Granger y… Meloo. **_

_¡Muchos besos a _**Meloo**_! xDDDDDDDDDDD_

_¡Cuídense todas y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
